1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for measuring the oil level in the oil pan of the crankcase of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to such a system for use in motor vehicles and motor boats.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The oil pan of the crankcase of an internal combustion engine should contain an amount of oil between a maximum level and a minimum level to ensure optimum operation of the engine. However, the oil level drops over the course of time as the operating engine consumes oil. It is therefore necessary to measure the oil level with an oil measuring rod and, if necessary, add oil to the crankcase at specific time intervals or after specific driving performances of the engine. Unfortunately, this maintenance is occasionally forgotten so that the oil level in the oil pan gets too low, thereby resulting in engine damage from increased friction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system which displays the oil level of the engine at the dashboard when the ignition is turned on.
It is a further object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing without interfering with the flow of oil from the oil pan.
It is yet another object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing objects regardless of the tilt of the engine.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the drawing and specification which follow.